sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tracey Walter
| birth_place = Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1971–present | children = 2 }} Tracey Walter (born November 25, 1947) is an American character actor. He has appeared in over 100 films and television series. Life and career Walter was born in and grew up in Jersey City, New Jersey, the son of a truck driver.Profile, FilmReference.com; accessed August 2, 2018. He attended St. Anthony's High School there and played basketball. shockcinemamagazine.com. Issue No. 51 cover He has a son and daughter. He is known for his portrayal of "sidekicks" and "henchmen" such as Bob the Goon in Batman, Cookie in City Slickers, and Malak in Conan the Destroyer. He portrayed Frog Rothchild Jr. on the ABC sitcom Best of the West from 1981-82. Walter has acted in six Jonathan Demme films: Something Wild (1986), Married to the Mob (1988), The Silence of the Lambs (1991), Philadelphia (1993), Beloved (1998), and The Manchurian Candidate (2004). He has been directed by Danny DeVito in three films: Matilda (1996), Death to Smoochy (2002), and Duplex (2003). He acted with and was directed by Jack Nicholson in The Two Jakes (1990). He and Nicholson have appeared in nine films together, beginning with Goin' South in 1978. He appeared in a small role with Clint Eastwood in the 1982 film Honkytonk Man and has coined the phrase "Right Cheer" (as in right here) while playing a service station attendant as well as "Make 'Em Bounce" (as in happy) from the movie Raggedy Man. His portrayal of Miller, the philosopher mechanic of Alex Cox's Repo Man, earned Walter a Saturn Award in 1985 for Best Supporting Actor. In the 2000 film Erin Brockovich, Walter played Charles Embry, the PG&E employee who supplied the memo that tied an executive at the PG&E corporate headquarters to knowledge of the Hinkley station water contamination. Walter's television credits include guest appearances on Taxi, ''Charlie's Angels, Hill Street Blues, Amazing Stories, Moonlighting, David Lynch's On the Air, Melrose Place, The Division, Veronica Mars, Criminal Minds and Cold Case. He appeared on Nash Bridges as Angel from 1996–2001 and on Reno 911! as Sheriff Walter Chechekevitch from 2003–2006. Filmography Film Selected filmography * Badge 373 (1973) as Delivery Boy * Annie Hall (1977) as Actor in Rob's T.V. Show * Blue Collar (1978) as Union Member * Goin' South (1978) as Coogan, Moon's Old Gang * The Fifth Floor (1978) as Mental Patient * Hardcore (1979) as Male Teller * The Hunter (1980) as Rocco Mason * High Noon, Part II: The Return of Will Kane (1980, TV Movie) as Harlan Tyler * The Hand (1981) as Cop * Raggedy Man (1981) as Arnold * Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982) as Carl Dorsett * Honkytonk Man (1982) as Pooch * Rumble Fish (1983) as Alley Mugger * Repo Man (1984) as Miller * Conan the Destroyer (1984) as Malak * At Close Range (1986) as Patch * Something Wild (1986) as The Country Squire * Malone (1987) as Calvin Bollard * Mortuary Academy (1988) as Don Dickson * Under the Boardwalk (1988) as Bum * Out of the Dark (1988) as Lt. Frank Meyers * Midnight Run (1988) as Diner Counter Man * Married to the Mob (1988) as Mr. Chicken Lickin' * Batman (1989) as Bob the Goon * Homer and Eddie (1989) as Tommy Dearly * Young Guns II (1990) as Beever Smith * The Two Jakes (1990) as Tyrone Otley * Pacific Heights (1990) as Exterminator * The Silence of the Lambs (1991) as Lamar * Liquid Dreams (1991) as Cecil * Delusion (1991) as Bus Ticket Cashier * City Slickers (1991) as Cookie * Guncrazy (1992) as Elton * Amos & Andrew (1993) as Bloodhound Bob * Cyborg 2 (1993) as Wild Card * Philadelphia (1993) as Librarian * Fist of the North Star (1995) as Paul McCarthy * Destiny Turns on the Radio (1995) as Pappy * Larger Than Life (1996) as Wee St. Francis * Matilda (1996) as FBI Agent * Entertaining Angels: The Dorothy Day Story (1996) as Joe Bennett * Amanda (1996) as Father Reckinger * Wild America (1997) as Leon * Drive (1997) as Hedgehog * Playing God (1997) as Jim * Desperate Measures (1998) as Medical Inmate * Beloved (1998) as Slave Catcher * Mighty Joe Young (1998) as Conservacy Guard * Façade (1999) as Jake * Man on the Moon (1999) as National Enquirer Editor * Drowning Mona (2000) as Clarence * Erin Brockovich (2000) as Charles Embry * Jack the Dog (2001) as Mortician * The Man from Elysian Fields (2001) as Bartender * Impostor (2001) as Mr. Siegel * How High (2001) as Prof. Wood * Death to Smoochy (2002) as Ben Franks * Ted Bundy (2002) as Randy Myers * Masked and Anonymous (2003) as Desk Clerk * Manhood (2003) as Attorney * Duplex (2003) as Pharmacy Customer * The Manchurian Candidate (2004) as Night Clerk * Berkeley (2005) as Draft Board doctor * Relative Strangers (2006) as Toupee Salesman * Man in the Chair (2007) as Mr. Klein * Nobel Son (2007) as Simon Ahrens * Wasting Away (2007) as Mr. Whicks * Trailer Park of Terror (2008) as Ancient Trucker * Just Add Water (2008) as Clem * Dark Reel (2008) as Roy White * The Perfect Game (2009) as Captain Slater * I Spit on Your Grave (2010) as Earl * Midnight Son (2011) as Janitor * Politics of Love (2011) as Glen * Alyce (2011) as Landlord * Fred 3: Camp Fred (2012) as Scary Gary * Savannah (2013) as Mathias * Swelter (2014) as old man Henry johnson * 31 (2016) as Lucky Leo * Middle Man (2016) as Father Ricky / Lil J Television References External links *Tracey Walter Online * *Tracey Walter(Aveleyman) Category:1947 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Jersey City, New Jersey Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors